<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bed Bound by Floris_Oren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700112">Bed Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren'>Floris_Oren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After care, Ball Bashing, Bondage, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Captured, Consensual, Consensual Drugging, Contracts, Deep throat, Dildos, Dom oc, Good BDSM Ettiquete, M/M, Obi-Wan is a pain slut, Please read Authors notes for further information, Spanking, Sub Drop, Sub Obi-Wan Kenobi, This is not written if first person, This will all be explained in the second chapter, Top OC, Vibrators, Written in third person limited, but might become on screen later, consensual non consent, cumming on the face, eat your heart out e.l. james I can write erotica better than you, it has to be explained later, negotiations off screen, negotiations on screen, pain play, ring gags, rope, sub frenzy, this is not an author insert, this took a turn, with better research as well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan finds himself at the mercy of the pilot he hired to take him home after a mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captivated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, so I kinda have to explain this...</p><p>I got this random idea while having sex with my husband, don't ask. Anyway....<br/>I got halfway through before deciding it was a no go, then today I got a good idea at work and it is now a full fledged story instead of the standalone it was supposed to be. <br/>So here we go. Have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>The Jedi is still asleep on the bed; </em>
  </b>
  <span>the drugs coursing through his system would keep him asleep for a while yet. The ant-force bonds were glowing and the man was naked. Alir  liked what he saw. A thinnish body with muscle rather than fat. A nice cock all done up in metal bindings that Alir had put there himself. Making certain the Jedi couldn’t get hard when things got fun later on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jedi’s head hangs off the end of the bed; his mouth is held open with a ring gag; saliva drops down his face and into his eyes and hair. His arms are spread out and cuffed to the metal posts. But - his legs are a work of art. Both are bent at the knees with rough hemp rope wrapped around thighs, ankles and knees. Rope spreads from each knee to a ring in the bulwark of the ship, spreading his bound legs as much as possible, leaving his ass open to the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alir liked to see his victims struggle with the surprise when they woke up, all the while he’s balls deep in their throats. Pounding away as his “victim” works off the sudden fear.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, as they slept - he had worked in a very large dildo, slick still dropped out from the sides even with the leather belts buckled around lean hips. Keeping the plug where he wanted it. He could now see the outline of said plug along the taut skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he reached forwards to stroke it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jedi’s dick had appreciated the stimulation and had begun to leak pre-cum down its bound self and to the old sheets. Alir hummed in contemplation of adding more toys. But, ultimately decided that he wanted the lovely thing before him to be agreeable to his demands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly pet the human tied up as he double checked that the ropes did not cut off any circulation before reaching for the base of the plug and switching it on. He decided to start it on low, he could always go higher later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way back to the foot of the bed. He grabbed a length of rope from the pile on the floor and fashioned a circle then slipped it around the Jedi’s head and neck; Alir made certain that the rope collar would not choke the Jedi as he tied the other end to the ring in the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stroked the hollow of his “victims” neck and smiled. It really was exciting to have a Jedi at his finger tip. He wondered what the Force User would do when he woke. He heard that sometimes Jedi would make things float uncontrollably if they were in the throws of a good sexual encounter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alir had to admit that he kinda wanted to see that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan groaned as he came awake. Something inside him, sending chills along his spine. When he tried moving, well, there was nothing. His limbs stayed in place and his dick flopped about as he tried to move his hips and legs. He wasn’t even able to lift his head to see what was keeping him still. But the roughness made him assume it was some type of rope, not to mention the pile of said rope about six inches from his face. He noted when he opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights were soft and so it didn’t hurt coming out of the drug induced haze. He tried yanking on his bindings again, but it hurt to strain that way and so he stopped. He was bed bound for the foreseeable future at this rate. The Force around even felt a bit off kilter. His thoughts ran in a thousand directions, he wasn’t able to get a grip of himself enough to concentrate on gathering the Force to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he knew what he’d do even if he could. He swallowed as best he could at that thought and found that he was unable to do so properly. The rope around his neck moved every time he tried with the movement. And his jaw ached like nothing he’d known before. Working his tongue around his mouth, he found a metal intrusion. His mouth was being held open by a ring gag and saliva had dripped down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of it had even dried as had his mouth; he needed water. He needed to get out of his bindings and find the pilot. He must have done something to the food. Obi-Wan admonished himself for being an idiot. Somethat had been off, but he had ignored that feeling because “live in the moment” bantha shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan wiggled some more. He found that his cock felt heavy and that something was restricting his balls. The vibrations inside him were still going on and he continually felt turned on and that if whatever was on his dick wasn’t there, he might even be hard enough to cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the door slid open and Alir stood there, upside down, but still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, awake huh?” he asked. A grin forming on his handsome face. “I was worried I had used too much.” the door slid shut, Obi-Wan was glad they were the only two on the ship. He didn’t really want to be found like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan tried to speak but the gag made it hard; all he could make was unintelligible sounds. Alir didn’t care much as he took something from his pants pocket and the vibrations in Obi-Wan’s ass became more intense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let out a pained yell. The tip of the dick inside him - and yes he is going with that - rubbed up against his prostate hard. And it hurt with the vibrations attending to him as well. Alir stood and watched for a few moments as Obi-Wan fought the ropes keeping him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go, you look divine tied up like this.” Alir muttered as he undid the zipper on his pants and his own, heavy, and large dick, fell out. He wasn’t hard yet but he would get there eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Now, be good for papa.” he teased as he stepped towards Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t move away and the dick slowly entered his mouth. Obi-Wan moaned around it. It was flaccid at the moment, but it was long and it slowly slid down Obi-Wan’s throat. He gagged a bit, never having deep throated anyone before. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted a Jedi, and you were just the perfect target today…” Alir said with a groan as he slowly fucked Obi-Wan’s open and waiting mouth. His dick slowly filled with blood, slowly choking Obi-Wan each time Alir seated himself fully into the mouth. With the saliva glands being stroked, his mouth was no longer dry and some began to leak out and down his face again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alir didn’t seem in a hurry, gagging Obi-Wan with every stroke, making it slow inwards and out. Making him feel every ridge of his dick on each stroke; The vibrations stayed the same and soon enough Obi-Wan’s dick really started to leak pre-cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan wanted to cum, he felt it building up. But it had nowhere to go. His dick was constricted in the cage which held him tightly. His balls were stretched away from his body and the chain holding it to the wall was the perfect length where he could feel every tug of his balls if he was moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned around the dick that filled his mouth even as his own practically begged for freedom to cum. Alir hummed above him. Obi-Wan had to close his eyes against the onslaught of saliva making its way down his face and to the floor his neck rope was attached to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Alir stopped on an inwards stroke. Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe. His cock was far too big and filled his mouth and throat completely. He groaned and tried to wiggle but was unable to do so. Then he felt his throat being filled with something warm, the cock pulled out even while still cumming and he got a mouthful of cum. Then it continued outwards to get his face. Just above his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He coughed as some of it made it into his nose. It smelled heady with musk. He swallowed as much as he could with his mouth held open and his head in the downwards position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you go, better now that you can breathe?” Alir asked kindly, he didn’t go to wipe any of it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I like you like this.” he said as he slowly peeled his clothing off, Obi-Wan heard rather than saw. “Do you want to cum?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gargled cum as he tried to reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe I’ll let you.” Alir said, though Obi-Wan is certain that the other wouldn’t let him have that pleasure. And so he waited to see what his captor would do instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how did Obi-Wan get into this situation???? he agreed to it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I needed to write more for this. I hope everyone likes it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>48 hours earlier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip; “I’m sorry, did you just ask me to sub for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t usually ask my clients to do that, but there is something about you that is different. You’d make such a beautiful sub.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard of it, of course, but I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me teach you.” Alir said in earnest. They sat across each other at the galley table. Tea mugs sat before them. “My family runs a few BDSM clubs on Coruscant, we’re very dedicated to the art. You’d be safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...did you have in mind, if I may ask?” Obi-Wan gulped. He wasn’t certain why he was entertaining this, but, he couldn’t deny that the talk hadn’t gotten him a tad excited. He could feel the sexual awareness fall of Alir in droves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you haven’t consented yet, and of course, if there is anything you don’t want to do we won’t do it.” Alir said. He tapped at a pad and handed it over to Obi-Wan. “This is my standard Dom/Sub contract, you just say what you like and don’t like or what we could try. And a safe word.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan is now very glad that he and Quinlan had liked to sneak out of the Temple when they were younger and pursue some of the more edgier clubs. “Does your family own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruised and Wanting?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alir raised an eyebrow; “why yes, my sister manages that one. Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, nothing...I just…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a spat of Padawans sneaking in, we never let them get far.” Alir sat back with a knowing smirk on his face. Obi-Wan sipped at his tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, please read that, if you’re interested.” Alir said. Obi-Wan drew the pad towards him. He read the contract once before swiping up to the list of things he was supposed to agree or disagree with; he picked a few he had always wanted to try. There were definitely a few that were a hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a few maybes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he signed the bottom. Alir took it back and read through it, then he too signed the bottom. “Alright, is it alright if we start right away?” Alir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded. “If I am not putting you out too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Alir lent forwards and kissed him. A hand went into Obi-Wan’s hair, gently at first, then Alir gripped the strands tightly. “Strip, my dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stood and did as he was told. Alir took each item, folded them and then put them into a box. “When we’re done, you can have them back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” They had four weeks of travel. And the contract would cover all that time. Obi-Wan knew he’d be naked for most of the trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alir had taken the box to another part of the ship and came back with another. From it he took a pair of binders out. “Let me see your hands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan held them out. One of the things he’d agreed too was bonadge. All of it. Metal, rope, leather. He could feel his heart race as the cool metal went around his skin. He was beginning to feel the chill of space even as Alir led him away from the communal sitting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up in the hold; Alir raised Obi-Wan’s bound hands and connected them to a hook that hung from the ceiling. It made Obi-Wan stand on the tips of his toes. Alir then stroked his hands down Obi-Wan’s chest and middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so good like this.” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Obi-Wan said back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you weren’t lying when you said you wanted to be praised.” Alir chuckled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm….sorry I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just told me.” Alir said gently, “I know you skipped it in the contract. I’m going to make you squirm with every good word I can give you. My sweet thing.” a finger gently circled Obi-Wan’s belly button. The young Jedi did his best not to squirm but eventually Obi-Wan could help but smile and laugh; all the while wiggling in his bonds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And ticklish…” Alir grinned. Obi-Wan liked it when Alir did that. He liked Alir touching him. He felt safe even if he was tied up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little.” he admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alir’s fingers danced across Obi-Wan’s ribs, making him laugh and wiggle once more. Alir continued tickling his sub until Obi-Wan was breathless and begging him to stop. Only then did Alir step back. A wide grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan guped back on the last of his laughter; “You are evil.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I could tickle you until you piss yourself. My dear one.” Alir said. “But neither of us is into that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, spanking you….” Alir circled Obi-Wan in order to stand behind him, Obi-Wan heard something being opened. Then closed. “I think you would look beautiful with a very red and sore bottom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what we do to noughty Padawans who sneak into bars when they are underage.” Alir laid the first smack on hard. Obi-Wan yelled out in surprise. The smacks rained down, this wasn’t even a warm up spanking. Alir just went into it. He had a great swing, Obi-Wan had to admit, if Alir was force sensitive he would have made for a great Lightsaber champion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swayed on the hook with each hit he took. He cringed and hung his head a bit. The hits kept coming, and soon enough he was whimpering as each one hit his cheeks or lower on his sitting spot. Or even lower than that on his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alir stopped long enough to put individual cuffs on Obi-Wan’s ankles and then spread them to two points on the floors that held a ring to keep cargo in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he switched from a paddle to a switch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Alir asked. “I am not being very gentle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, and isn’t that the point?” he couldn’t help but be a bit sassy. A hit to his balls is what he got in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did say hard, unless you tapped that by accident.” Alir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I meant it.” Obi-Wan returned. “I’m alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Alir nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was not ready for the second strike to his balls; he gasped and yelped as the pain overtook him. His dick on the other hand loved every stroke he got. He was hard and leaking cum onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to cum?” Alir used the tip of the switch to stroke Obi-Wan’s dick. “I don’t mind if you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Obi-Wan grunted as the switch lightly tapped the head of his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come whenever you want.” Alir said as he kept up the taps. Obi-Wan gasped, it was starting to hurt. He loved it. He closed his eyes and breathed into the pain. Not daring to use the Force to take any of it away. He wanted it, he enjoyed it. His dick was getting harder - or so he thought - with each stroke Alir dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until, it came. The goosebumps that meant he was close. The shivers wracked his body and then, with another yell, the pleasure overtook him and he cumming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alir stepped back, watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, my dear. Very good job.” he stepped away, leaving Obi-Wan to shiver. Only to come back seconds later, he kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek then something was pinching his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, my love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan mumbled something, but did as he was told. The drug took over, making him numb to the world. Alir smiled. He was glad the Somnolphilia was something Obi-Wan had highlighted. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sub Frenzy and it's affects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aliir and Obi-Wan have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. So to be real with you all, I want to say that I am trying to depict various BDSM stuff in the most realistic way I can. Yes, it's kinky, yes some of it might be a bit much. But I always want to make sure that everything is consensual and I also don't want to avoid aspects like a frenzy. </p><p>A sub/Dom Frenzy is where someone who has their first, real, BDSM experience will go out to try and do it again. From my research, some people make bad decisions during this time. And so I wanted the characters to address it and be responsible about it. </p><p>Alir will not force Obi-Wan into anything, but also, he won't let Obi-Wan do anything stupid either. </p><p>Also, no kink this chapter. Probably not next chapter either?????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan woke to a semi-dark cabin; he was wrapped in the softest blanket he had ever felt and for once he felt a lot less stressed about life; there was nothing worrying because he knew he didn’t have to do anything; memories swam up and slid away just as fast. Alir must have untied him sometime after he’d passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But only to put things away and tuck him into the large bed. Obi-Wan stretched. Being tied up was a novelty in and of itself. His ass ached from when he’d been spanked. A dull ache, since it’d been hours since that happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat ached from the throat fucking; flexing his ass found that he did not have a plug in him anymore. He didn’t know if he wanted that or not. On the one hand he was glad to be rid of it, on the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan closed his eyes. The sudden need filling him was strange; was this normal? He wanted to find out. He wanted to do something to make Alir put him back into the bondage. That wasn’t...proper. Though, was it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a very vague feeling that it was dangerous to want it; that he also couldn’t force Alir to do anything the Dom didn’t want to do, or felt wasn’t safe for his Sub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolled over and sat up; he found a robe on a shelf near him and pulled it down. After wrapping himself up he got to his feet. He felt a little bit off kilter, but made his way to the door. It opened. He walked down the hallway to find Alir sitting at the dining table with some caf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey there, beautiful one.” Alir looked up. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was….intense.” Obi-Wan stumbled forwards and lent on the table. He looked at the seating, then back to Alir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should discuss some things, so go ahead and sit.” Alir invited him. Obi-Wan nodded and sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did….I do something wrong?” Obi-Wan said after a short pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alir shook his head; he stood and went to the galley. He banged around a bit but then reemerged with a steaming bowl of porridge and a glass of water. Obi-Wan took up the spoon to eat after a slight nod from Alir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know if anything scared you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a Jedi. Fear is…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natural.” Alir said. “Jedi face a lot of deadly situations, I am sure. But there is a difference.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...I…” Obi-Wan trailed his spoon through the oats. “I want to be…..bound again….and used and….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Alir sighed. “You might be starting a frenzy. I’m glad you’re here and not somewhere with options.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean?” Obi-Wan asked. He knew he still had a lot to learn, but most of the time, sentients were asking him. Not the other way around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We call it a Sub or Dom Frenzy.” Alir decided to explain; “you feel the need to do more because you liked what we already did. And you want to do it again, maybe a more intense scene. You hit a thrill and you want to hit it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan thought for a moment; “is that...bad?” he tried not to feel embarrassed, yet he felt his face heat up at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Of course there is nothing about this to be embarrassed about, or feel guilty about. You and I did some very fierce play the last two days, and it’s just now that you’re comming around to terms with everything.” Alir said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can slow it down, some.” he said when Obi-Wan did not feel the immediate silence after his statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, for a day or two? The contract is still valid, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I will be in control of the everyday just as much as the scene. If that’s still alright with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded; “It’s a novelty to not be in charge, I feel a lot less stressed than usual after a mission.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so you eat and we’ll just play the day by ear. But I want you to really meditate on what you’re feeling about everything. I might decide not to do any heavy play if you’re going into a full frenzy. It can be dangerous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Obi-Wan nodded. “And...thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Alir inquired of his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For….taking care of me.” Obi-Wan blushed again as the words spilled out of his mouth. He hoped he hadn’t said anything to run Alir off. But the other just smiled at him and lent in to give him a kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time, my wild beauty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan almost spat out the bite of porridge he’d taken; “Really?” he coughed into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really.” Alir winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charmer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dressed in his own sleepwear, Obi-Wan ran a hot, sudsey, washcloth along his body; the orange blossom fragrance danced along the air as he washed himself. He stepped up to the sonic to get a blast of cold air along his body. It wasn’t his favorite way to get clean. But a small space craft didn’t hold a lot of water for long, indulgent baths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is probably why most space ports hosted a bathhouse of some type at the space port. Obi-Wan turned this way and that until he felt clean enough and turned the sonic off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dressed in his own linen sleep pants and tunic. The only clothes that Alir had brought him. Then he returned to the main living space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve changed jumps.” Alir said as Obi-Wan entered. “And I found you a floor pillow.” he grinned and pointed at the yellow monstrosity. It was old with garish looking Dogtree blossoms embroidered onto it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you meditate with someone with you?” Alir asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I don’t have a problem with others being near.” Obi-Wan shook his head, then took a seat on the proffered pillow. Closing his eyes. He reached out with all of his senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling fell away first; the scratch of the linen, the smooth silk of the pillow. Then noise. The humm of the hyper engine became the silence of space. Smell was next; not even the lasting light fragrance of the orange blossom followed him into his meditation.  Finally at the cusp of the entrance to the Force, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Sight was...different within the Force. He knew that his physical body was sitting on a spaceship. But his metaphorical being was out in space, this time the Force chose a nebula to meet him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had once asked his fellow Padawan’s about where they ended up when they meditated. All of them denied being brought anywhere, and Obi-Wan was soundly told it was impossible. That he wasn’t actually letting himself meditate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was here he felt full. It is here that he felt loved. The type of Love Jedi always spoke out against. It was attachment at its finest. The Force was attached to him. And it didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It loved him, and it did this only for him. It brought him someplace he would feel safe to open up and not feel judged. There was always judgement in a group meditation; no matter what others said. They always felt that Obi-Wan was weird for letting himself get “distracted” during group meditations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan Smiled as the Nebula changed colors; it settled on a warm pinkish glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello there…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>the words floated across time and space to his head. Obi-Wan gulped. He didn’t know where to go from there. The need to do things with Alir, coupled with the need to be perfect for the Jedi Council. His need to prove himself to Master Jinn, they were all suddenly pulled to the top of his mind and soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Force tugged it all forwards; </span>
  <em>
    <span>it is okay to need. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is okay to want. It is okay to feel. Your feelings do not make you weak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip - a habit he never got rid of in his metaphysical body - and nodded. “I know this. But how can I…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me for a time, and I will show you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliir watched Obi-Wan meditate. It wasn’t interesting, but he could watch without making Obi-Wan feel anxious about it. He found himself gaining more of a sense about his Jedi lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alir knew that his family's various clubs had hosted Jedi Masters and Knights. Some came regularly and others not as much. Only when they were truly stressed out and wished for a release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their family kept these customers and details very private. Stories were passed around, of course, but only within their circle. Never any outsiders. Alir beat around his head for any advice his mother had on Jedi. They had a hard job, and if they found solas in others, who were they to deny them that comfort? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliir decided to go through his notes; his sister had updated it the last time he’d been on Coruscant. He’d have to make a trip to see her when they landed. After making certain his Jedi got to the Temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been on the look out for a type of frenzy; and to be honest, he thought it would be a lot harder to talk Obi-Wan around to a meditation about it. And the sub drop had not even hit. It’d be a doozy when it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aliir needed to be ready. And he was thinking it’d happen as soon as Obi-Wan got out of his meditation. He opened his notes to go over what other family members had to say about Jedi. He hoped he’d find something useful. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>